TDG: Total Drama Girls
by SassySunshine
Summary: When 11 new girls combine with the 11 girls from the very first episode of Total Drama Island, what could happen? A lot, and that's all I'm going to say...


****

Oh wow, my first Total Drama Island fic that's NOT a crossover. (TDSA: Total Drama Secret Agents, an AATC crossover.) Total Drama Girls! There's no applications, I designed each girl on paint. With girls vs. girls, what could possibly go wrong? Uh-oh, I jinxed it! Eleven of my girls with all of the original girls returning! (NO SIERRA!)

* * *

TDG: Total Drama Girls

Chapter One: Day 1 and Challenge 1

"WELCOME EVERYONE, TO A NEW SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA!" Chris boomed. "This season we have all of the girls from the first episode of Total Drama Island…along with eleven new girls!"

The first boat pulled up. "It looks like we have Gwen!" Chris said. Gwen stepped off the boat.

"Oh great. He finally got a good hotel…," Gwen said. She glanced at Chris. "I still hate you from the other seasons…"

Another boat pulled up. "Courtney! So glad you could join us…"

"It's more like you forced me…"

**

* * *

**

AFTER EVERYONE ARRIVES…

"Welcome ladies. This season is about girly things like fashion and cooking…and more extreme things…," Chris said.

"Skip the chat and get on with the teams!" a girl named Amber snapped. "Oh great. A blonde with an attitude," Chris muttered.

"She's not the only blonde in the room!" a girl named Cassy snapped. Cassy also happened to be a blonde.

"YEAH!" Lindsay said.

"AGREED!" a blonde named Marie said. "ALL THE BLONDES IN THE ROOM JUST SHUT UP!" Chris yelled.

"You don't know how to treat ladies," Izzy said. "IZZY, DON'T MAKE ME CALL THE FBI ON YOU!" Chris said. Izzy shut up.

"Chris, skip to the teams like Amber said," Megan said. She had red hair with some blonde streaks and glasses. She looked like Courtney, as did a girl named Lola, except Lola had brown hair and green streaks, and no glasses.

"Yeah, the teams, please!" Lola said.

"Yeah, Chris…," Katie said.

"YEAH, CHRIS…," Sadie said.

"Come on, Chris," a girl named Erica said. Another blonde! "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP? I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" Chris snapped.

"Chris, just get on with it," Heather said. Chris glared in her direction. "Okay, I have the teams list right here. It's the Screaming Cuties VS The Killer Stylists."

"Then tell us who's on what team NOW!" a girl with red hair named Holly said. "Sheesh, it's not just the blondes…," Chris muttered.

"We heard that…," a blonde named Luna said darkly. Chris took a step or two back.

"Okay…the Screaming Cuties are Gwen, Amber, Heather, Cassy, Erica, Bridgette, Izzy, Luna, Lindsay, Beth, and Marie," Chris said. "I'm good with this team," Heather said.

"Then the Killer Stylists are Leshawna, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Megan, Lola, Crystal, Holly, Brooke, and Jamie," Chris said.

"I guess this is okay," Brooke said. Brooke had brown hair with dark blue, blue, and light blue streaks.

"I'm fine with this," Crystal said. Crystal had black hair with blonde streaks. She was really easy-going.

"What's our first challenge, Chris?" Bridgette asked. "Glad you asked…," Chris said. "And I'm so not…," Bridgette muttered.

"Today we design team shirts. The Screaming Cuties must have a girl on a cell phone in any color, screaming to their best friend. The Killer Stylists must have a girl styling her hair," Chris said. "First team to finish their shirts wins. But first, go spend an hour in your team rooms getting to know your team and selecting a captain."

The girls ran as quickly as they could away from Chris.

The entire place was an island…a good island…that the Total Drama crew bought. The first half was for the seasons, the other half was Playa De Losers.

"I can't believe Chris. The other team has an advantage. Katie can sew…good!" Beth said. "Yeah. She sewed me an awesome pink shirt with a pink diamond L on the front…after I loaned her the pink diamonds and thread…," Lindsay said.

"Let's elect the captain now so I can write it down," Chris said, popping his head into an open window.

"GET OUT OF HERE AND BUG THE OTHER TEAM WHILE WE DECIDE!" Amber snapped.

Chris ran from the window.

Heather tapped Gwen. "Yeah, Heather?" Gwen asked. "Amber's got good attitude. Chris is kind of afraid of her. You thinking that she should be captain? Because I am," Heather said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Gwen said. She stood up. "Heather and I agree that Amber should be captain. All in favor say I!" she said. "I!" the entire team yelled.

"Sweet! I gotta go find Chris!" Amber said before jumping out the window.

**

* * *

**

With the Killer Stylists…

"I can't believe that team can't sew as well as Katie," Jamie said. "It's a little complicated, but how do you think Sadie and I could match?" Katie asked.

"Buy the same outfit in a much larger size?" Eva said, putting down her weight.

"They don't make them like those anymore," Leshawna said. Chris popped in the window. "Pick your captains now, please," he said. "Um…What about Crystal? All in favor?" Leshawna said. "I!" the team said. "Okay, so that's Amber for the Screaming Cuties and Crystal for the Killer Stylists…"

**

* * *

**

At challenge time…

Crystal and Amber glared at each other as they led their teams to the crafts room.

"Welcome to the first challenge!" Chris boomed proudly. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Go on…," Cassy muttered.

"You heard the challenge. I have twenty-two sewing stations, GO!" Chris yelled. Katie and Sadie immediately rushed to their seats and picked up fabric. "WAIT! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOME OTHER DETAILS!" Chris shouted.

Katie and Sadie paused. "Yes…?" Sadie asked. "Your shirt MUST include your team name. OKAY, NOW GO!" "Chris, you should have given us the details BEFORE saying go…," Amber muttered. Chris jumped back.

"Chris is really annoying, just to warn you guys," Gwen muttered to her team.

"Oh really? I didn't notice," Luna said sarcastically. Gwen rolled her eyes. "You know what? I'm adding a new thing to the show, like in Total Drama World Tour!" Chris said. _PLEASE NO SINGING… _Gwen thought.

"We're singing on this show!" _Drat. __**DING! DING! **_"That means you have to sing now," Chris said. "No lyrics? No rehearsal?" Holly asked. "Nope! Make it up as you go along, NOW SING!" Chris said. "And if we don't?" Amber questioned. "INSTANT ELIMINATION!" Chris threatened, holding a fist up.

_**Katie - "Sewing as we sing!"**_

_**Sadie - "Singing as we sew!"**_

_**Gwen - "Guys, this is whack!"**_

_**Holly - Even more than Miss Mary Mack!**_

_**Marie - "It's totally insane!"**_

_**Amber - "Chris is the one to blame!"**_

_**Lola - "Come and sing as we sew…"**_

_**Luna - "Lola, nobody wants to sew and sing, so…"**_

_**Eva - "…put a sock in it, forget about the dough!"**_

_**Lindsay - "Cookie dough?"**_

_**Beth - "NO!"**_

_**Crystal - "It's money, peanut for brains…"**_

_**Brooke - "You always bring in clouds, Crystal. Hurry before it rains!"**_

_**Jamie - "Are we just rhyming now?" **_

_**Heather - "Yeah, but I don't know how…"**_

_**Leshawna - "Okay, I don't think Megan and Erica have sang yet…"**_

_**Bridgette - "Sing to stay in, did you forget?"**_

_**Cassy - "Yeah, come on…"**_

_**Izzy - "It won't be so long…"**_

_**Marie - "Are you kidding me? We're singing on TV!"**_

_**Courtney - "Haven't you always wanted to, it can't just be ME…"**_

"NO!" Erica and Megan yelled. "You have to if you want to stay in…," Chris said.

_**Courtney - "MEGAN DO IT! LET'S GO!"**_

_**Bridgette - "Erica, sing it! Don't go!"**_

"Oh, fine…," Erica said.

_**Erica - "Come sew and sing…"**_

_**Megan - "It's a fun thing…"**_

_**All: "Yeah…!"**_

"Honestly, that was pathetic," Chris said. "CHRIS!" Eva threatened. "Okay…um…go sew…"

Gwen sat down in her station and picked up black, dark teal, and green fabric.

"A girl on a cell phone screaming to her best friend and the words 'Screaming Cuties', huh? Chris is pathetic, not the song…"

"HEARD THAT!" Chris yelled somewhere, not seen by anyone. "I MADE IT LOUD ENOUGH SO THAT YOU COULD!" Gwen yelled back.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Chris called back. "LEAVE…GWEN…ALONE!" Amber snapped. A muffled "Kay…" was heard in reply. "Thanks Amber. Wanna be friends?" Gwen asked. Amber shook her hand. "Friends."

**CONFESSIONAL - AMBER**

**I can't believe it! I made a friend today! But I can't have too much attitude, or that will **_**ALL **_**change…**

**CONFESSIONAL - GWEN**

**Cool. I have a new bud. I like her cockiness, but too much is **_**not**_** a good thing. Hopefully she knows that.**

Lindsay pricked her finger with the sewing machine for the third time. "Ow! This really hurts!"

"Don't put your fingers so close. It's obvious," Holly said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't be mean to Lindsay," Beth said. "Who asked you, glasses?" Holly snapped.

Beth didn't say anything after that. "Idiot," Holly muttered. Luna walked to her table. "LEAVE THEM ALONE! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?" Luna asked. Holly got up and shoved her.

Luna shoved her back. "Did you just shove me BACK?" Holly asked, growling as she did.

"Maybe I did…maybe I DIDN'T…," Luna fired back.

**CONFESSIONAL - LUNA**

**Am I really picking a fight with her? At school she's the captain of the boys' wrestling team! I almost got that part…until I saw my boyfriend, stopped, lost, and became co-captain.**

"Oh no you didn't," Holly said. She threw Luna into a table of food…which would have been lunch. Luna broke the table. She was now drenched in juice from squished fruits.

Luna looked up. Her eyes were watery.

**CONFESSIONAL - ERICA**

**Oh man…that was intense. Poor Luna…**

**CONFESSIONAL - JAMIE**

**What in the world? I hope Luna is okay. Now I'm afraid to say Holly was on my team if someone ever asked.**

**CONFESSIONAL - CHRIS**

**Man! Girl fights are the BEST!**

"LUNA!" Erica yelled. She rushed to the back table to help her friend up. Erica extended her hand, and Luna gladly took it. Chris covered his mouth, trying to keep from exploding with satisfied laughs. But this was SO satisfying…

"I can't believe I have her for a teammate," Jamie whispered to Marie. Marie nodded quickly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Holly asked threateningly. Jamie and Marie backed away with terrified looks.

"THAT, WAS…SO AWESOME!" Chris said. "AWESOME, CHRIS? LUNA IS HURT! HOLLY FLUNG HER INTO A TABLE!" Amber said. "You're right, so not awesome…," Chris said. Amber turned and walked away. "…not."

"HEARD THAT!" "I SAID…RIGHT…" "NO! YOU SAID NOT!" Chris ran. "CHRIS! CHRIS GET BACK HERE!" Amber yelled, bolting after him.

"NEVER!" Chris yelled.

**CONFESSIONAL - GWEN**

**Why does it seem so amusing to watch Amber threaten Chris? There's just something about it…**

"CHRIS!" Amber threatened.

**

* * *

**

Skipping through the rest of the challenge…speeding it up…END OF CHALLENGE…

It was neck and neck. Amber and Crystal were nearly done with their shirts…who will win…? "DONE!" Amber yelled.

Crystal slammed her head down in defeat.

"Looks like the screaming cuties win."

**CONFESSIONAL - CRYSTAL **

**I just lost this challenge for my team. Crud. And I'm the CAPTAIN. Even worse.**

"Nice try, Crystal," Jamie said, trying to perk up her friend. "NICE TRY? NICE TRY? SHE LOST THE CHALLENGE AND YOU STILL TELL HER NICE TRY? SHE'S A STUPID CAPTAIN!" Holly yelled.

"Holly, you have anger issues," Chris pointed out. "WHAT'S IT TO YOU?" Holly snapped at Chris.

"Killer Stylists, I'll see you guys at the bonfire tonight," Chris said.

**

* * *

**

Later at the bonfire…

"Guys. That was an intense first challenge. Especially with our little fight…," Chris said, eyeing Holly.

"Speaking of which, how's Luna?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, how is she?" Lola added.

"She's fine. Marie, Erica, and Amber are keeping a close eye on her," Chris said. "Oh, that's good," Brooke said.

"Yeah. Now, can we get to who goes home, which is the POINT in being here?" Courtney said. "Killjoy," Jamie muttered.

"If I call your name please come up and get your lip gloss tube," Chris said.

**CONFESSIONAL - HOLLY**

**LIP GLOSS? WHO EVEN WEARS THAT?**

"Jamie." Jamie caught her tube. "Crystal, Lola, Megan." They grinned and caught their tubes. "Holly." A few of the girls scowled.

"Courtney, Katie." They caught their tubes. "Sadie, Leshawna." They caught their tubes. "The final lip gloss of the night goes to…" Eva and Brooke glanced at each other. "…Brooke." "You deserve it, Brooke," Eva said. Courtney, Katie, Sadie, and Leshawna looked at each other. Did Eva really say that?

"My time, I knew, was up. I'm not too girly either. Good luck, guys. And Holly, I'M THE TOUGH GIRL! REMEMBER THAT!" Eva grabbed her bags and got on the boat.

**

* * *

**

And that is that. Eva did say that, I just made her change her personality a little…or a lot…depending on what you think. If you look at my avatar on my profile, you will see that Amber is in the bottom left corner, under Alvin. ;) See you next time. And start picking out favorites and least favorites, because things are heating up. I got the fight scene idea after thinking about an iCarly episode. Can you guess which one it is? First one to guess correctly gets ten cool points!


End file.
